Various hand held or portable lighting devices, including flashlights, are known in the art. Such lighting devices typically include one or more dry cell batteries having positive and negative electrodes. The batteries are arranged electrically in series or parallel in a battery compartment or housing. The battery compartment also sometimes functions as the handle for the lighting device, particularly in the case of flashlights where a barrel contains the batteries and is also used to hold the flashlight. An electrical circuit is established from a battery electrode through conductive means which are electrically coupled with an electrode of a light source, such as a lamp bulb or a light emitting diode (“LED”). After passing through the light source, the electric circuit continues through a second electrode of the light source in electrical contact with conductive means, which in turn are in electrical contact with the other electrode of a battery. The circuit includes a switch to open or close the circuit. Actuation of the switch to close the electrical circuit enables current to pass through the lamp bulb, LED, or other light source—and through the filament, in the case of an incandescent lamp bulb—thereby generating light.
Some advanced portable lighting devices provide multiple modes of operation for different needs. For example, in addition to the normal “full power” or “standard power” mode, a power reduction mode, blink mode and/or an SOS mode have been implemented in portable lighting devices, such as flashlights. In such portable lighting devices, the user typically elects the desired mode of operation by manipulation of a user interface, typically a main switch. For example, when the portable lighting device is in the normal mode or the power save mode of operation, the portable lighting device may be transitioned to another mode of operation, such as an SOS mode, by manipulating the main switch to momentarily turn “off” and then turn back “on” the portable lighting device. In other devices, the main switch may be required to be depressed and held a certain period of time to cause the lighting device to index to the next operational mode. Portable lighting devices that include advanced functionality may include an electronic power switch controlled by a microcontroller or microprocessor to provide the desired functionality.
One potential problem of the portable lighting devices with multiple functions described above is that a user needs to manipulate the main switch in some manner in order to enter into a new mode of operation. If the main switch is located on the barrel of, for example, a flashlight, the sequence of pushing and releasing the main switch may cause the flashlight under operation to point away from the area of intended illumination.
Another problem associated with the use of the main switch as the user interface to enter a new mode of operation is that the required manipulation sequence is often complicated or simply takes too long to index through the different modes of operation. Yet another problem associated with the main switch approach is that the frequent manipulation of the main switch to index through the different modes of operation may cause the mechanical parts of the switch to prematurely wear out, shortening the useful life of the portable lighting device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable lighting device with an improved user interface that does not require the repeated or complicated manipulation of a mechanical switch to index through the various modes of operation that the portable lighting device may provide.
Flashlights and other portable lighting devices have conventionally employed a mechanical power switch in the main power circuit of the flashlight to turn “on” and turn “off” the portable lighting device. When the user turns “on” the portable lighting device, the user typically presses down or otherwise manipulates the mechanical power switch to mechanically connect two contacts to close the switch and complete the power circuit, thereby allowing current to flow from the positive terminal of the batteries, through the light source and to the negative terminal of the batteries. When the user turns “off” the portable lighting device, the user again manipulates the mechanical switch to disconnect the two contacts of the switch and thereby open the switch and break the power circuit. The mechanical power circuit in such devices, therefore, acts as a conductor in completing the power circuit, and thus conducts current throughout the operation of the portable lighting device.
Because mechanical power switches form part of the circuit of the lighting device, the contacts of such switches tend to be fairly heavy duty. Accordingly, such switches tend to require a significant amount of force in order to close and open their contacts. As a result, using a portable lighting device having a mechanical power switch as a signaling device over a prolonged period may be difficult. For example, the force required to manipulate the switch between the “on” and “off” positions may fatigue the user after a prolonged period of using the portable lighting device in a signaling application. Further, with some mechanical power switches, it may simply take too much time to close and open the mechanical power switch in order to turn “on” and “off” the portable lighting device to perform certain signaling applications.
Another problem with using the portable lighting device's main switch to implement a user implemented signaling mode is that the repeated manipulation of the main switch to turn “off” and then turn back “on” the lighting device may cause the mechanical parts of the switch to prematurely wear out, shortening the life of the lighting device.
Some switches employed in portable electronic lighting devices may require less force to manipulate because they typically do not form part of the main power circuit of the lighting device and are thus not as heavy duty. While this is potentially beneficial from a user fatigue standpoint in a signaling application, multi-mode portable electronic devices present their own set of problems for user implemented signaling modes.
For example, in multi-mode electronic portable lighting devices, the various modes of operation may be selected by a user turning off the lighting device for less than a predetermined period of time, such as 1 to 2 seconds, and then turning the lighting device back on again. In response to this short turn off period, the lighting device indexes to the next mode.
It would therefore be difficult to use a multi-mode portable electronic lighting device configured in this manner for a user implemented signaling mode. This is because the user must wait more than the predetermined period of time before turning the lighting device back on, otherwise it will automatically index to the next mode of operation, thereby interfering with the user's intended signaling operation. In other words, the user would be precluded from signaling with short alternating periods of light and no light to communicate through, for example, Morse code.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved portable electronic lighting device that may be used in a user implemented signaling mode without the manipulation of a mechanical switch to repeatedly turn the lighting device “on” and “off.”
A compass is useful in a variety of outdoor sports or hobbies, including, for example, backpacking, hiking, mountain climbing, boating, etc. A traditional magnetic compass includes a magnetized needle to indicate the direction of the Earth's magnetic north. In the dark, however, the direction in which the magnetized needle is pointing may be hard to see without the assistance of a light source. In some compasses, the needle and portions of the compass face are coated with a fluorescent material to improve night viewing and use. In very dark conditions, however, such fluorescent coatings may be inadequate. Some advanced compasses are provided with a built-in light source to be turned on when desired. Such compasses, however, tend to be more expensive and are more likely to be owned by a smaller group of true outdoor enthusiasts. Further, many situations arise where individuals would benefit from having a compass, but for a variety of reasons simply do not have a compass, although they do have a flashlight or other portable lighting device in their possession.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable lighting device, such as a flashlight or headlamp, that provides a compass function. It would be beneficial if the device could be used both during the day and the night. Such a device would be useful to a broad class of individuals, including the outdoor enthusiast, as well as the outdoor novice.
Night lights that plug into the wall are conventionally known. These night lights are not portable, however, thus making a night light required in multiple rooms to provide adequate safety. Some individuals use flashlights or other portable lighting devices as an alternative or in addition to the conventional wall plug-in nightlights. However, if a conventional flashlight or portable lighting device is left on over night to provide constant light, the batteries of the lighting device may be quickly drained.
Alternatively, if the portable lighting device is turned off to save battery power, locating the lighting device in the dark can be problematic. In some situations it could even lead to injury, particularly in emergency situations, as the user searches for the portable lighting device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable lighting device that has improved functionality as a night light.
In multi-mode portable electronic lighting devices, the electronics of the lighting device may include a number of preprogrammed functions. Such modes may include a “standard power” mode, power reduction mode, a blink mode and an SOS mode. The various individual modes of such conventional multi-mode devices, however, cannot be adjusted. As a result, the user of the portable lighting device must simply select the particular mode of operation that best fits his or her needs.
One approach to solving this problem has been to program additional modes of operation into the lighting device. For example, instead of having a single power reduction mode, the portable lighting device may be provided with two discrete power reduction modes, such as a 75% power reduction mode and a 50% power reduction mode. This discrete approach to the problem may not be very practical, however, because as each new mode of operation is added to the portable lighting device, more time is required to index through the different discrete modes of operation, thus making it less likely that a user will even use the advanced functionality of the lighting device. A user interface, such as a single switch, also does not provide a practical option for including a number of modes of operation. Indeed, for some designs, it would be cumbersome to attempt to access over, for example, four or five discrete modes of operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multi-mode portable lighting device that enables user adjustable modes of operation.
When a portable lighting device, such as a flashlight or headlamp, is turned on, battery power is consumed. As a result, if the lighting device is left “on” inadvertently, battery power, or battery life in the case of dry-cell batteries, may be wasted. This unfortunately may render the portable lighting device useless or of decreased performance when it may actually be needed. To mitigate this issue, some portable lighting devices have been provided with an auto-off feature, which automatically turns the lighting device off after a predetermined period of time has lapsed. Implemented in this fashion, however, an auto-off feature can be dangerous because the portable lighting device may automatically turn “off” when the user still requires illumination from the lighting device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable lighting device with an improved auto-off feature.
Because modern portable electronic lighting devices typically employ switches that require less force to activate than flashlights employing conventional mechanical power switches, such electronic lighting devices may be susceptible to being inadvertently turned “on” during storage. This can lead to complete battery drainage. While some portable electronic lighting devices are provided with an auto-off feature as noted above, this is not a completely satisfactory solution to the foregoing problem because some battery power will be lost before the lighting device is automatically turned off. Furthermore, if the portable lighting device is again jostled in a manner to cause the main switch to activate the lighting device, the lighting device may again be turned “on” until the auto off feature again turns the device off, resulting in additional battery drain.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved portable electronic lighting device that can reduce the likelihood that the lighting device will be inadvertently turned “on.”
In many existing portable lighting devices, the batteries are contained in the device's housing, e.g., the flashlight barrel. In the case of rechargeable flashlights, the rechargeable battery(ies) may be contained in a battery pack. Other attempts have been made to create battery packs or cassettes that contain all the batteries used to power the lighting device, in order to allow easy insertion and removal of the batteries all at once. However, such battery packs and cassettes often comprise a housing that requires multiple threaded fasteners to assemble, resulting in a complicated and costly battery pack or cassette. Further, in the case of rechargeable battery packs, if any electronics are used in connection with recharging, the electronics may not be contained in the battery pack. Accordingly, extra connections are typically required that may increase manufacturing cost and design complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved battery packs in both the non-rechargeable and rechargeable contexts.